


I Ship It

by gonnaflynow



Series: Eruri Week 2014 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Conventions, Cosplay, Eruri Week, Kissing, M/M, Makeouts, Shipping, bottom erwin, eruri - Freeform, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3080933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonnaflynow/pseuds/gonnaflynow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two old men go to an anime convention. In bondage gear, more or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ship It

**Author's Note:**

> Eruri Week Day Two – Sacrifice

"I can't fucking believe you, Erwin."

"You can't?"

"Why am I _here_?"

It was a valid question. 

"Because I thought you might want to come with me! It would be fun! Like a couple thing!"

"I thought we'd established long ago that neither of us did 'couple things', Erwin," Levi growled. 

"Well, this is different."

"That's certainly one word for it."

"Oh, don't be so _con_ descending!" Erwin snorted at his own pun. 

"Hilarious. I never thought you were..." Levi gestured at the air, searching for a word. "...into this kind of stuff."

"You make it sound like some kind of taboo," Erwin pouted. 

"It's not that, Erwin, fuck, it's fine, just... look, why did you have to force me into this, this… ugh, this _thing_? It's basically fucking bondage gear! Not that I have a problem with that, but I can hardly goddamn breathe, let alone move..."

"You probably put the straps on too tight. Beginner's mistake. Here, let me help you—"

"You keep your overly large paws to yourself, you fuckwad."

Erwin crossed his arms in a huff, angling his body away from Levi. "I just wanted to help. I wanted us to do something together this weekend that was different than the kind of stuff we normally do. I was hoping you would loosen up and try and have a good time once we got here!"

Levi eased open the buckle on his chest with a sigh, giving his arms and upper body an experimental stretch before he reached up and clapped a hand on Erwin's back. "Look, Erwin, I'm sorry if that came out the wrong way. I know this convention is important to you and part of the reason why is because I came with you. I'll try to be more understanding."

“And?”

Levi sighed. “ _And_ loosen up and try to have fun. While wearing bondage gear.”

"Do you realize how long I had to wait to get tickets?" said Erwin, swooping around in a whirlwind of green. "I sat at my laptop for three hours straight just refreshing the page and waiting for the tickets to go on sale, and then I ended up having to buy a weird downgraded pass from some sketchy old man on Craigslist anyway! Stupid organizers, probably had it rigged or something, or maybe there was a _pre_ -pre-sale I didn’t know about, and I _really_ wanted the special edition pass this year, and they have—"

"Sketchy old man?" Levi grinned, looking Erwin up and down. "You're one to talk."

A slight flush began to form on Erwin's cheeks, but he soldiered on. "I've wanted to come to this for _years_ , Levi, and I'd appreciate it if—"

"Alright, no need to bust out the commanding tone on me," Levi laughed. "Unless it's in character, of course."

Erwin's blush deepened to a glowing rosy pink. 

"I mean, I can, if you want..."

"Like hell, Erwin," Levi snapped. "I'm the only one who's doing the commanding today. In fact..." He trailed off, an evil grin blooming on his face. "In fact, hand over that bolo tie."

"No!" Erwin shrieked, attracting the attention of more than a few passerby. "Please not the bolo tie! Levi, no, that's my favorite, I need that to be..."

"You look the part better than anyone, outdated piece of jewelry or not. Hand it over.” Levi held out a hand, impatiently beckoning. 

"Levi, you don't even know the show or the character well enough to—"

"Erwin. It's symbolic. I'm the one who gets shit done in our relationship. And more often than not, _I'm_ the one fucking _you_. _Commander_."

"Levi, why are you talking about this in public?!" Erwin mumbled, trying his best to cover up his darkening blush and rapidly enlarging pupils without flinging his hood over his face outright. "That's private, what are you—"

"I want every single nerd wandering the halls of this convention center to know that you belong to me. And you're secretly a huge pervert, I know you're getting off on this."

"How can you say such a thing?" Erwin gasped. 

“Because it’s true,” Levi winked, tugging Erwin down to his level by grabbing the bolo tie around his neck and distracting him with a deep kiss. Erwin couldn’t cover up a moan as Levi’s tongue plundered his mouth, deep and sweet, and his hand flew up to Levi’s lower back on autopilot thinking of nothing but how he wanted to be more tightly entwined. Levi grinned and bit at Erwin’s lower lip, knowing it would set him off, and licked in deeper.

By the time they broke apart a few moments later, Erwin had turned into a shivering, red-mouthed wreck.

“Mine,” Levi growled, gaze fierce and possessive.

“Yours,” said Erwin, mouth suddenly dry.

“And this is, too,” Levi added as an afterthought, slipping the bolo tie over his neck with a triumphant bark of laughter.

“Wh– _hey_!!”

It was then that Erwin snapped out of his bubble of blissful oblivion and became painfully aware of the crowd that had surrounded them during their spontaneous makeout session. When a glint of realization appeared in Levi’s eyes and he turned around, the assembled con-goers erupted in screams, arms flailing and camera flashes going wild.

“Whoaaa _mama_!”

“ _Damn!_ ”

“Kiss him again!”

“Eruri! _ERURI!_ ”

“ _I SHIP IT!!!!!!_ ”

“Levi, what the _fuck_ ,” Erwin muttered out of the side of his mouth.

“I told you that you look like a spot-on Commander Erwin,” Levi laughed. “But as your new commanding officer, I order you to kiss me again for posterity and possible internet fame.”

“B-but we’ll end up on Tumblr or something, or, Levi, my _parents_ might see—”

“Hey, you wanted to go to this, big boy,” said Levi, unable to quite keep a smile off his face. “Might as well milk it for all it’s worth.”

“I’ll be milking _something_ when we get home…”

“That’s what I want to hear,” Levi murmured, leaping into Erwin’s arms before he could protest again and claiming his lips for the cameras.

**Author's Note:**

> what a bunch of nerds
> 
> comments and kudos greatly appreciated!


End file.
